


Lack of Discretion

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence is 17, Daddy Kink, First Time, Fluff without Plot, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Original Percival Graves, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sappy Ending, shower blowjobs, sloppy blowjobs, so this isnt underage, younger graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Officer Graves finally apprehends a Bratty!Credence and serves justice proper.http://lethal-desires.tumblr.com/post/158584461053





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lethaldesires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethaldesires/gifts).



> what the fuck is this? idk. copgraves and brattycredence are my fave things. smut is also. there's lotsa smut here, very few kinks.
> 
>  
> 
> used various quotes and bits from the gifset. this ficlet takes place right after the scene the gifset depicts.

The station was cold, but the cop’s eyes were burning into Credence’s own, and he could feel the ghost of the man’s touch, the rough way he’d been grabbed and shoved onto the hood of the car, the thumb that swiped just below his ear, where he  _ knew _ the man wanted to do that with his tongue instead.

“Who do you want to use your phone call on?”

Officer Graves was asking him, and he just smiled sweetly.

“No one. I’m right where I want to be.”

The man seemingly gave in, just a little, and yanked his arm, shoving him further into the open cell,

“Stop fucking around. What’s the name?”

Credence licked his lips and shrugged,

“I told you. I’d do anything to be locked up in a room with you. Won’t you let me play with your… gun?”

He dropped his eyes below the officer’s belt suggestively, and quirked a brow at him, but even he was surprised when the man followed him into the cell and slammed the door shut, indeed, trapping them both.

He was still cuffed with his hands behind his back, useless, but he was panting for breath now, hoping to be shoved to his knees next, to get to mouth at the outline of Officer Graves’ cock showing in his dark pants, starched perfectly.

His mouth watered.

“Why are you doing this?”

Officer Graves hissed.

The man had him pinned to the wall now, and the metal cuffs bite into the soft skin of his wrists, as he’s braced into the concrete by only the man’s hips on his own, a hand at either side of his face.

He could choke on the spice of the man’s cologne, and he wondered if he wears it for any reason other than habit. 

“I want you. I can see that you want me to. Unless you always get hard from throwing a perp in a cell block?”

The man’s eyes closed swiftly, and he leans in, crowding dangerously closer, lips grazing the side of Credence’s neck, making him shiver, and try to shift nearer, to chase the contact.

“You’re a white collar criminal, you know that? Nothing better to do on your summer break than cause trouble for me, and avoid spending your daddy’s money.”

Credence nudged in, and the man let him, nuzzling his face against his cheek,

“I’d let you be my daddy if you wanted to,  _ sir _ .”

“How about you put that filthy mouth to good use?”

Finally,  _ finally _ , the man’s hands were on him, gripping his shoulders almost painfully, forcing him to kneel in front of him, scraping the whole way down, so that the man’s cock rubbed against his stomach and chest, making his shirt ride up just a touch, before he landed with a wince, and then immediately kissed the fly of his uniform pants.

“God… fuck. You’re going to get me in so much trouble.”

Credence smirked, as that might have sounded like an excuse or a refusal to some, had Officer Graves not already been undoing the zip and button, shoving his pants down to allow his cock to spring free, almost smacking him in the face.

“Like I said, I’ll raise hell  _ for _ you.”

* * *

Percy was very, very lucky that it was a Sunday night, quiet, and only Bryce was around besides. No one was going to interrupt.

Not now that he had given in to the darkest and dirtiest fantasy he’d been picturing for weeks. That fucking brat from the deli. Constantly he had been there, refusing to pay, just eating and hogging the table in the corner until it was obscenely late, and then he would toss a fifty on the table and call it good.

The owner had gotten sick of it, and called him and Bryce in, outside their normal dining times, to see if they could knock some sense into the kid.

Well, kid, who carried a fake ID and probably drank himself into oblivion at least once a week. Percy knew the type. His ex girlfriend had been one of them. One of the Long Island boozers with endless family money. She probably bled blue.

He fisted one hand in the boy’s hair, and used his other one to guide his cock between that smirking mouth, pressing in as deep and fast as he dared. The little shit opened wider and blinked up at him, the picture of innocence, until his eyes started watering, and he coughed.

“Too much for you, you can’t handle my fat cock?”

He let himself grin, as the boy shook his head minutely, and leaned closer, taking him all the way, til his nose brushed at the base, and he felt him swallow around the head.

“F-u-u-uck.”

Whether or not the boy had done something like this before, he didn’t know, but with his clever hands cuffed behind his back, he couldn’t cheat, he had only his tongue and lips to try and get Percy off.

He pulled back and let his cock slip almost all the way out, watching in awe as the boy chased after it, suckling the tip and laving over the slit with his tongue, as if desperate to keep tasting him.

“How badly do you want it, hmm?”

He stepped back and stroked himself lazily, and the boy pouted, before training his stare on the slick head of his cock,

“Very badly,  _ sir _ .”

Percy huffed a sigh, feeling arousal still prickling down his spine.

“No, no, what did you call me earlier, what are you lacking?”

The boy licked his lips, and dragged his eyes up the length of Percy’s body before blinking,

“Daddy. I  _ need _ your dick in my mouth. Want you to come on my face. Mark your territory. You own me.”

Well.

That was a bit unexpected.

Percy moved flush against him, rubbing his cock against the boy’s cheek, making him chase it with his lips, kissing along the shaft.

“All right. Since you’re so patient…”

He didn’t go slowly, he let the boy open his mouth again, and then pushed inside, before starting up a careful rhythm, not wanting to hurt him with the jolting against the concrete, though he did keep his hand tight in the boy’s hair.

The boy got into it, kept his throat relaxed, and his tongue constantly moving, flicking against the underside in a way that drove Percy almost insane, until he could feel the heat licking hotter inside of him, the need to come building up.

“If I come on your pretty face, you’ll have to sleep with it.”

The boy shrugged, and then sucked harder, ripping a groan from Percy’s lips.

“All right, all right.”

He stepped back again, and took himself in hand, aiming carefully for the boy’s cheeks and mouth, gasping out his orgasm as his cock twitched and spurted white ropes onto the pale skin and reddened lips.

“Oh god, yes.”

The boy was rocking his hips against Percy’s nearest leg, humping him like some common dog, and he sighed, tucking his spent cock away and redoing his pants, before putting a hand to the boy’s shoulder and yanking him back to his feet, only to push him into the wall, and kiss him hungrily.

He tasted like salty bitterness, and knew he was making a right mess of himself and the boy further, but he didn’t care. Slotting a thigh between the boy’s legs, he guided him to get off that way, with his other hand tight on the boy’s ass. He could feel the boy’s cock through his jeans, and he had a mad thought that someday he’d like to be able to touch it bare, maybe even let the boy fuck him, considering how big it felt.

“Go on, come for Daddy.”

The boy whined, and then pitched forward, resting his forehead against Percy’s shoulder as his hips jerked and stuttered, spilling himself into his jeans, a damp spot appearing on the crotch.

Percy was tempted, and he gave in to rub the heel of his palm against it, making the boy jump from hypersensitivity, and he turned to kiss the side of his neck, below his ear, where he’d first put a hand on him.

“Good boy.”

* * *

The next morning Credence didn’t quite crawl out of the jail cell, but he was sore enough to want to. His pants were still sticky from where he came against Officer Graves’ leg, and his face didn’t really get cleaned off enough from a few kisses, so he’d used his shirt to wipe the rest of it off.

When he passed the front desk, he caught a smirk from the blond sitting there, and he could feel his cheeks heating with shame. Does that man know what happened the night before?

Did he encourage it? Did Officer Graves brag to him about it?

He doesn’t know if he’s jealous or not.

The whole plan seemed to have fallen to bits. His summer prank gone wrong.

To his mild shock, he walked outside and found a cop car parked and idling in front of the sidewalk. Officer Graves was inside, looking fresh and alert. He leaned over the passenger seat and threw the door open, as Credence approached him warily.

“Sir?”

“Hey kid. Thought you might like a lift home. Since you don’t have anyone coming to get you.”   
Credence found himself nodding slowly.

“They’re all in Cabo. They think I’m staying with a friend.”

Officer Graves’ eyes darkened, then Credence stepped forward, slipping inside the car and pulling his seatbelt on. When he looked over he found the man watching him, somewhat sadly.

“So you’re going home to an empty house? That’s a rotten way to spend a summer.”

Credence licked his lips on a chance, and the man’s eyes dropped to follow it,

“Yeah. I don’t have a lot of friends. I’m alone right now.”

“No, you’re not.”

Officer Graves hesitated just a moment, before reaching over and clapping a hand over his knee. He could feel his heart skipping a beat, as the hand tightened just slightly, and then a thumb rubbed soothing circles over the fabric, not quite burning into his skin.

“Oh?”

“You’re uh, you can stay with me. If you want.”

Credence gulped, the sound loud in the relatively quiet space, and the car started moving away from the station.

“Yeah?”

“Just started my weekend. Don’t have any real plans. I’ve got a pool. You probably could use a shower first though, yeah?”

Credence barely caught the man’s sly wink, and it made his cheeks flare with heat.

Oh yes. He needed a shower.

“Thank you…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“...Daddy.”

The hand slides up to mid thigh, and Credence’s breath caught in his chest.

“Will you mind if I join you?”

“No sir.”

* * *

It was more than reckless, and a little bit stupid, but Percy had been unable to stop thinking about it, the idea of having the boy around for more than just mischief, after all the teasing and staring they’d danced around, so he’d asked.

By the time he’d parked and unlocked the front door and guided the boy inside his modest home, he was starting to feel like he’d been standing out in the sun all day, and only a cold shower and some hands on him would quench the thirst inside his chest.

“This way.”

He jerked his head and headed down the hallway to the master bedroom and through that the bathroom lay in wait, cool tiles tempting, and gleaming appliances beckoning.

“Credence right?”

The boy nodded. It was easier to have a name to put with the face, but before last night, he’d just been calling him ‘the boy’ or ‘that rich brat’ in his head.

Credence walked over to him and glanced to the shower, before back to his face. 

“Do you want me to go first?”

Percy shook his head,

“I want you to undress me. Then I’ll start up the water.”

Credence blinked, wide eyed, and then nodded, reaching for his shirt collar. He had long elegant fingers, like a writer or a pianist, and made quick work of Percy’s buttons, and before he knew what had happened, was leaning down to kiss the skin where his neck met his shoulder, and slowly dipping down, lips pressing and tongue wet on his chest and stomach, til Credence was kneeling before him, between the open halves of his shirt, fingers now fumbling on the waistband of his uniform pants.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Neglected, but gorgeous, Percy amended in his head. Surely the kid knew what sort of a picture he made, flushed cheeks, pinked lips and hair mussed from his own hand the night before.

“Thank you Daddy.”

Credence answered in a hushed whisper, nuzzling his cheek against Percy’s hip, tugging his pants off and down with his boxers in one move. If he’d tried to walk, he’d have tripped himself. He kicked the clothing away and turned back to Credence.

“Okay. Your turn.”

Credence got back to his feet slowly, distracted with his eyes locked around the bits beneath Percy’s waist.

He was hard, he knew it. He couldn’t help it really.

Credence lifted his shirt up and off, tossing it away carelessly, and Percy smirked.

“You can borrow one of mine if you like.”

The fabric wasn’t pristine, as the boy had likely used it to rub off his face after he’d been left alone in his cell, uncuffed at last.

There weren’t any permanent marks on his wrists, so Percy knew his fears from before had been unfounded. He hadn’t hurt the boy.

He might be tempted to try soon.

Credence shimmied out of his tight jeans and was left standing on the cold tile naked, his slender limbs pale and looking extremely kissable.

Percy wanted to put his mouth on every inch of him. Especially the perfect cock that was hanging between his legs. So, he’d been right. Credence was gifted, even when soft, it would be more than a challenge to swallow him whole.

“Come on now.”

He held out his hand, and those same fingers that had seduced him as he was being undressed linked with his own, and he walked into the shower.

Flicking the water to lukewarm, he stepped close, not quite crowding the boy against the wall, but only just.

“Will you let me wash your hair?”

Credence nodded, looking somewhat in a daze, perhaps overwhelmed by the contact and sensations. Like the dog chasing a car, he was left unprepared when he actually got what he wanted.

Percy moved towards the little hanging shelf, and carefully poured a bit of shampoo in his hand, before returning to the boy’s side, and nudging him under the water to wet his dark hair, before going to work.

He made sure to face the boy away from the spray and keep his head tilted back so no soap would get in his eyes, and then when it was time to rinse, he let his fingers comb through the short waves.

“Would you get on your knees for me?”   
Credence nodded again, and did so, as Percy reached to get soap for his own hair, and he almost jumped when he felt the boy mouthing over his cock. He’d been simply hoping to have the boy use his hands on him, but that was even better. He could barely focus on washing his hair as Credence brought him to the edge of his climax in moments, and he sighed, legs quivering slightly when he came down the boy’s throat, feeling him swallow around his length.

“You are so good for Daddy.”

He cupped the boy’s face in his hand, thumb rubbing over his cheek, and Credence hummed, nuzzling closer, so that Percy could urge him back to his feet.

To his surprise, the boy put his arms around him and hugged him, as he fumbled to turn the water off.

“Thank you for letting me come over.”

“Of course. Protect and serve. That’s what I do.”

Percy could have choked on the words normally, and it still felt more than a touch wrong to use the phrase in this situation, but the smile he earned was well worth it. Though it was followed by a jaw cracking yawn.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep too well.”

Percy snorted.

“In a jail cell? Why am I not surprised? Come on. Let’s get dried off and I’ll show you to your room.”

It was a simple guest bedroom, with a small desk tucked in the corner against a wall. Percy had originally planned to turn it into a home gym or an office, but then he’d been given his own at work, and access to the Department Fitness center, so there it remained, as it was.

“I’m going to go for a swim. Whenever you get up, I’ll figure something out for dinner.”

Credence nodded, and laid down on the bed, looking somewhat dwarfed by Percy’s white undershirt on his slender frame, and he slipped under the covers, his eyes shutting almost instantly.

There was a dangerous swelling of fondness blooming to life in Percy’s chest, from not just the sight, but the thought of how he’d much rather see the boy in  _ his _ bed.

He walked away before he could say anything untoward.

* * *

Credence was warm, so warm, and very relaxed. It was like laying on a cloud. He opened his eyes slowly and found the day was half gone, and the sky was bleeding pink and red and orange, while his formerly sore muscles no longer screamed at him. His knees still ached a little though.

He climbed out of the bed and padded out to the kitchen, feeling more than a little exposed wearing just one of the officer’s t-shirts.

The man himself was inside his kitchen, leaning over the stove, stirring something that smelled deliciously like macaroni and cheese.

“Hey, you’re up.”

Credence sidled up to him and tentatively wrapped his arm around his waist, before being tugged in the rest of the way, and he could feel a kiss pressed to his temple.

That more than anything else made him flush in embarrassment. This whole thing had started because he’d been bored, and thought the officer was too fucking hot to just be some kind of traffic cop. Now he was inside the man’s home, and in his personal space, had sucked him off twice, and was probably going to lose his virginity to him at some point. Summer didn’t seem the disaster it had a mere twenty four hours before.

“Hi.”

“Sleep okay?”

Credence nodded.

“But now I’ll be up til three or so. Fucked my schedule.”

Officer Graves chuckled,

“Naps will do that to you. But you needed the rest. Now, what do you want to drink? Iced tea, lemonade, milk?”

Credence eyed the golden cheesy mac, and shrugged,

“Tea mixed with lemonade?”

“Damn that’s a good idea.”

“My parents call it an Arnold Palmer, though they usually add vodka.”

Officer Graves winced a little.

“That’s right. Well, no vodka for you. Or me. I’m trying to cut back on my alcohol.”

Credence blinked in surprise, but nodded,

“Yeah okay.”

The food was delicious, and the sort of unhealthy comfort food Credence hadn’t been lucky enough to have in years. Probably since before his ma had gotten remarried. It made him wistful, and before he knew it, his eyes were stinging with tears. 

Stupid, stupid, he thought to himself, rubbing a hand over his face, trying to hide them.

Officer Graves paused mid way through a sip of his drink, and said nothing, but Credence knew he’d seen.

Once dinner was cleared away and dishes were soaking, they moved to the living room, and the man turned on some mindless sports, while Credence tried to think of something to say that didn’t revolve around sex. The man’s arm was draped casually around his shoulders, and he wanted nothing more than to snuggle close, but he also didn’t want to be needy.

He was the man’s guest after all.

“What’s going to happen tomorrow?”

He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Officer Graves turned to look at him, and Credence gulped, as the man’s eyes felt almost like a physical touch on his face, dragging down to his lips.

“We’ll sleep in, maybe go for a swim. Why?”

Credence blinked,

“Don’t you want to kick me out after you’ve had your fun with me?”

“What are you talking about? The kid who loves risky things, and who actively stalked me, a cop? You’re worried about this turning into a one night stand?”

Credence gaped at him, his mind racing a mile a minute, and the man tugged him over at once, making him almost fall into his lap, straddling his muscled thighs, while his strong hands braced on his hips.

“You’ve been trying to catch me. You’ve got me. I admit it, I’m attracted to you too. How could I not be?”

Officer Graves’ hands were moving, one was migrating up to Credence’s jawline, urging him closer, so that there was barely space to breathe between their lips, and the other slid around to cup his ass, making him grind down on the man’s crotch, where his cock was visibly hardening by the second.

Oh. 

Credence closed his eyes as the man kissed him, slow at first, then deeper when the man’s tongue dragged along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Teeth nipped his lip and he gasped, letting the man press closer, kiss harder, more, always a bit rough.

Before he realized it, he was edging very close to coming, just thrusting his hips and rubbing himself frantically over the man’s pants.

The fabric scratched against his bare skin, but it was just the right amount of pain mixed with heady arousal.

Officer Graves’ hand dipped below the fabric of the shirt Credence was wearing to grab his ass more firmly, and fingers were almost reaching around close by his hole.

He jumped slightly as the man urged him closer, and pressed a fingertip just past the muscle.

“Would you want me to open you up, make you come with just my mouth?”

The man was asking now, lips wet and gliding along his jawline, to nip at his earlobe, and Credence found himself nodding, nearly frantic, his cock surely making a mess of the borrowed shirt and the man’s pants as the weeping head smeared precum everywhere it touched.

“Tell me.”

Credence swallowed thickly and found his voice,

“Yes Daddy. I want your mouth on me.”

“Good boy.”

* * *

Breathy sighs and moans, and urgent movements of his hips, that was how Credence was, spread out and pliant beneath him, mindlessly begging to have a touch granted to his cock, which Percy was patently ignoring in favor of worshiping him with his fingers and tongue, until he could easily slide three fingers inside the boy’s tight ass.

He wanted to fuck him, to let Credence fuck him right back, but he suspected it would more than puzzle the boy to be asked to do that first, so he didn’t mind topping that night.

“How close are you?”

“Need...to...come Daddy!”

Every time that word left Credence’s lips, Percy felt himself get harder, and he smiled against the boy’s sensitive skin,

“All right. Go ahead.”

He curled the fingers pressed flush against the hard nub that made the boy squirm, and watched somewhat smugly as Credence arched his back and his cock made a mess of his stomach and chest, almost shooting come up to his neck.

His hands weren’t cuffed, but they were restrained by the shirt that he had been wearing, allowing his entire body to be bared to Percy’s hungry eyes.

He could feel Credence still trembling, riding out the aftershocks as he gripped the boy’s thighs and held them wide, leaning back down to lick from his ass all the way up to his softened length, granted a final desperate twitch and dribble of come which he promptly swallowed down.

“Daddy… ungh that felt so good.”

“I’m so glad. Now you’re relaxed enough to try to take my cock inside you, hmm?”

Credence blinked away the tears he’d shed while lost in the blissful throes of his orgasm, and nodded slowly.

“Yes, please.”

Percy couldn’t help smiling, and pressing a kiss to the nearest spot he could reach, which happened to be the boy’s left nipple.

“Good.”

He reached over for the small bottle of lube he kept in his bedside table, and carefully slicked up his cock, before using that hand to finger Credence again, ensuring he was still loose enough. His fingers dipped in easily, and it was beautiful to watch the way the boy arched into the touch again, somewhat unconsciously considering how spent he was.

“Okay, here we go.”

He rubbed the slippery head of his cock between the boy’s cheeks and then carefully down to nudge inside his hole, feeling as the tight muscle gave slightly to allow his cock to press in.

Inch by agonizingly hot inch, he moved until he could bottom out, and then he shifted up to lean over Credence, bracing himself on his elbows, planting a sloppy kiss on the boy’s parted lips.

“Does it feel good? Bad? Please tell me.”

“Feels… full. But I like it.”

Credence was bolder now, shifting his hips a little to help aid his thrusting, as he started to recover from his climax, and even become hard again. Percy bit back a chuckle, and slipped a hand between their sweaty bodies to stroke over the boy’s cock, drinking down his whimpers in a hungry kiss.

He felt incredible, and though it had been a while since he’d done this, as he preferred to be on the bottom to help stave off his own orgasm, he was happy to let the boy ruin him in a hurry.

“Gonna come.”

Credence nodded, and panted out a breath when Percy stilled his movements, letting his cock pulse slowly, spilling hot and thick inside him.

He tightened his grasp on the boy’s cock, and stroked him quickly, bringing him off again and letting him add to the mess still sticky on his chest and slippery through his fingers.

“Perfect.”

He pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek, and carefully pulled out of him, unable to resist eyeing where his come began to slip out.

Credence jumped slightly when he moved down and kissed him again between his legs, cleaning him up as best he could, long wet swipes of his tongue over the boy’s twitching hole.

“Daddy, stop, please, it’s too much.”

“Mmm, so sensitive.”

He did as he was told, albeit reluctantly and shifted back up to collapse on the bed beside Credence, dragging a hand over his bare hip, drawing mindless shapes with his fingers on the miles of pale skin.

“Was I good? Did I do it right?”

Percy frowned slightly,

“Yes, yes you were wonderful.”

“Are you sure?”

Percy sighed,

“Of course… why, what’s wrong?”

Credence shrugged a shoulder, and then turned over to face him, snaking an arm over his chest, hugging him.

“You just look, wistful.”

“You’re very intuitive.”

“I people watch.”

“Also, you stalked me for almost a month.”

“So I can read you pretty well.”

Percy grinned, and pulled him in for a kiss, before stroking a hand through his somewhat sex messed hair.

“Well, you should know, usually, I don’t do the fucking. But I wanted to uh, make it good for you.”

Credence blinked, looking a bit taken aback.

“You would rather, I… uh,”

He swallowed, and Percy nodded.

“Yes. Very much so.”

He swore he could feel the boy’s cock stirring with interest against his thigh, but he could have been imagining it. Besides, he was nowhere near ready to go again.

Thirty didn’t treat him as well as twenty-five had, much less being a high school senior with stamina and eagerness for days.

“I don’t know if I could…”

Percy brought a hand to his lips,

“Shh-hh. I think you’re quite proficient at seduction and sex. You can always be taught. You need only ask. Now, let’s just relax. Enjoy this quiet moment, hmm?”

Credence nodded, and snuggled closer, pressing his cheek against Percy’s shoulder, and breathing deeply.

It was how they drifted off to sleep, moments later.

* * *

Weak and helpless. He had thought it was how the man wanted him, but that had been before he admitted the truth.

Credence had just read him all wrong originally.

A firm kiss pressing against his temple was what woke him, before a gentle hand caressed down the expanse of his stomach and grazed over his cock.

“Good morning.”

Officer Graves’ voice was deep, a raspy sort of tone that spoke of dark and dirty things, and it made Credence shiver when the man’s lips were so close to his ear.

“Mmm, g’morning Daddy.”

“God, we’re starting that early, are we?”

The hand simply teasing him wrapped around the length of his cock in earnest, and managed to pull a groan from Credence’s throat. Oh he’d had morning wood before, and usually ended up getting himself off by thinking of the man in question, but now, like that, the real deal? He didn’t know if he’d make it very long.

“Please…”

His eyes fluttered shut, and he could feel the man smirking against his jaw before moving around to kiss him, while leaning over him, effectively pinning him to the bed with his body.

“Yes, what does my boy need?”

The heel of the man’s hand was rubbing over the head of his cock, aided by copious pre cum, and Credence almost thrust up against him.

“Please… put me in your mouth Daddy.”

Officer Graves chuckled low in his throat, shifting down to nip kisses on Credence’s neck,

“What will you do for Daddy?”

He didn’t know, but he was prepared for anything.

“What would you like me to do?”

“I know it’s early yet… but I’d still like you to do me.”

The hand on Credence’s cock paused, and he let out a whimper.

“Okay, do you want me like this?”

He blinked up at the man, who smiled,

“Yes, you’re perfect right here. I’ll just ride you until you come.”

Credence could feel his heart pounding but he nodded, and watched as Officer Graves shifted to grab the lube, but that time to use on himself. 

The man’s jaw dropped as he reached back to finger himself, and Credence found himself swallowing thickly, anticipation tingling down his spine, and he wanted to touch, so he put his hand to the man’s shoulder, and pressed his thumb against his skin.

“Oh, my boy… you’re going to be so good for Daddy, won’t you?”

Then cool slick fingers were stroking his cock, stealing his breath and any clever remark he might have made, before Officer Graves was leaning back on his heels, and lining up to sink down on him.

“G-o-d…”

It was mind blowing, the viselike grip on his cock, and so suddenly the man swiveled his hips and drew up only to press back down.

“You feel incredible. Put your hand here.”

One of the man’s strong hands was on his own, pulling it from where he’d been fisting the sheets below him to wrap around the man’s cock, quivering and dripping over his stomach.

“Daddy, how close are you?”

Credence managed to gasp out, right before his vision went pure white, and he felt his orgasm rip through him, forcing his eyes shut.

“Right here.”

Lips was on his own, and slickness spilled onto his chest, as he felt Officer Graves’ cock pulse in his hand, he stroked as best he could, and the man hummed into the kiss.

When he shifted up and let Credence’s cock slip free, a hand was already there too, threatening to drag him into another climax from just a calloused touch.

He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead, and his chest was sticky and damp with the man’s semen, but he didn’t want to move. He thought his legs might give out if he tried to walk anyway.

He just focused on regulating his breathing, and blinking until his vision cleared. He’d never come so hard or fast in his life. No wonder people loved fucking. Being fucked was amazing too, but nothing compared to that.

“How are you feeling my boy?”

His.

_ His _ .

Credence laughed shakily,

“Good. Better than good,  _ great _ .”

“Mmm, I’m so glad. You did amazingly. I missed the way that feels.”

There was a hand stroking through his hair, and he hummed, nuzzling into the contact.

“God. You’re really something else aren’t you? What am I going to do with you?”

Credence smiled dreamily,

“Keep me?”

“You’d get tired of me. I’ll be grey from the stress of this damn job in less than five years.”

Credence felt a lump in his throat, but he swallowed past it.

“You’d get bored with me. When you have silver hair, there will be a line down the road to sleep with you.”

“I don’t want that. I want something more… lasting I guess.”

Credence finally opened his eyes only to find Officer Graves’ brown ones locked on his own, and there was something heartbreaking on his face. Something like truth.

“Would you even want me? I’m useless without my family’s money.”

“I doubt that.”

The hand drifted down from his hair to caress his cheek, fingers dragging over his lips, as the man’s eyes dropped to them.

“You’re very sweet. Lovable.”

Credence was shaking his head already, and the man’s hand tightened on his jawline, forcing him still.

“Stop. You are. Fuck what your parents have told you. You deserve to be cared for. And about. God. Sorry I don’t know what I’m saying. Anything beyond dirty talk and I’m a mess.”

Officer Graves was burying his face into Credence’s chest, and he couldn’t help it, he reached up to pet the man’s hair, feeling how soft it was, with no product holding it stiff.

“What’s your first name?”

The man stilled beneath his touch, then he felt lips on his shoulder, with gentle kisses that crawled up his neck.

“It’s Percy. Much as I enjoy you calling me ‘Daddy,’ I’d much rather hear my real name.”

Credence licked his lips, and tested the syllables on his tongue.

“Percy. I like that.”

“Thank you, Credence.”

* * *

**E**

**n**

**d**


End file.
